Four things the crew of the Destiny might wake up to discover
by Shenandoah Risu
Summary: Four things the crew of the Destiny might wake up to discover and one thing they won't. With the Destiny Crew, 3 years after the series' end.


**Title: Four things the crew of the Destiny might wake up to discover and one thing they won't**  
**Author: Shenandoah Risu  
Rating:** PG-13  
**Content Flags:** two girls in the shower  
**Spoilers:** none  
**Characters:** The Destiny Crew.  
**Word Count:** 561  
**Summary:** _Since the kinos captured everything the clip remained a popular party track._  
**Author's Notes:** Written for prompt set #148 at the LJ Comm sg1_five_things.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own SGU. I wouldn't know what to do with it. Now, Young... Young I'd know what to do with. ;-)  
**Thanks for reading! Feedback = Love. ;-) **

******oOo**

**Four things the crew of the Destiny might wake up to discover and one thing they won't**

Airman Becker was the busiest person onboard the Destiny on the day the crew came out of stasis.

While all their bodily functions had stopped in the chambers their hair and nails had continued to grow, albeit at a fraction of their normal pace. After quickly clipping his toe and finger nails Eli dashed from pod to pod to take pictures of each crew member in their new wild-haired hippie version, and Becker set up a station nearby so people could get a much-needed haircut.

Later they all laughed at Brody, Volker, Eli and Scott doing a credible impression of a 70s glam rock band with _Big Hair_, and since the kinos captured everything the clip remained a popular party track for years to come.

**oOo**

Rush spent the next several weeks sneezing almost non-stop.

When the air circulation system had stopped all the dust that had simply accumulated was no longer filtered out of the air. Each time Destiny jumped into or out of FTL travel dust particles were shaken out of every crack and crevice. Over three years a considerable amount had accumulated and Rush was miserable. TJ eventually fashioned a dust mask for him so he could get back to work on the Bridge and in the Interface Control Room.

**oOo**

To everyone's great surprise the tiny garden that had been rescued by Lisa Park during her terrifying journey through the blue giant which had permanently blinded her had survived, and not only that – it had grown and taken over adjacent areas of the ship.

The micro-atmosphere in the newly repaired dome had experienced enough convection from Destiny's jumps and light from outside that the plants were able to photosynthesize a vast amount of oxygen, and in turn they had thrived in the stale air.

**oOo**

After their brief stint as glam rockers Brody and Volker sequestered themselves in an auxiliary control room and emerged only days later with instructions on how to reverse TJ's Lou Gehrig's disease.

"We were able to access the knowledge base of Destiny," Volker pointed at himself and the engineer, "and because we were in stasis it took us forever to dig through the blasted thing, but we found it, and then it was just a matter of pinpointing it in the matrix."

TJ was speechless. And like on Novus, Young was the first to pull her into his arms as she sobbed quietly in relief.

**oOo**

Chloe and Vanessa took a shower together – people were so desperate to get clean they paired up in the stalls.

"Oh, that's good," Vanessa sighed in rapture. "I never thought those stupid steamers would feel good, ever, but girl, I'm so there."

Chloe grunted in agreement and bent over to scrub her scalp.

"You know what I wish?"

"What's that?"

"I dreamed that we woke up and right next to hydroponics there was a giant swimming pool."

"Ooooh..." Vanessa sounded positively ravenous. "Yeah! That would've been cool."

"But... – hand me that rag, will ya? – I guess we'll have to wait for a planet with a lake."

"Or a beach!"

"A beach would be nice," Chloe agreed.

"Well, maybe we can find a space on this tub somewhere and fill up a room for a pool."

"You got yourself a deal."

.

* * *

.

**_Thanks for reading! A comment or feedback would be lovely._**


End file.
